Quand 5 mots valent 1 histoire
by Grimevalt
Summary: Vous voulez participer ou simplement lire ce que peuvent donner 5 petits mots parfois étranges et décallés. Venez lire et participer car vous êtes l'auteur...
1. A l'attention du lecteur

**Je posterais ici tous mes PJM écrit pour Wizards' World Online. Si vous désirez publier les vôtres, ne vous gênez pas et postez les moi sur mon adresse mail. Je les afficherais sur cet espace avec le nom de son auteur auteur ainsi que de son profil (et oui, le lecteur voudra mieux vous connaitre).**

**Bref, laissez vos idées pour le choix des cinq mots du PJM suivant et je les laisserais en bas de page.**

**Il se peut également que je décide d'ouvrir un espace pour les chansons du choipeau magique. Si vous décidez de les partager avec quelques auteurs ayant des difficulté pour les rédiger, envoyez les moi également. Votre nom y sera inscrit.**

_**Bonne lecture…

* * *

**_

**( NdA : Potter Jeux de Mots)**


	2. Pauvre Ronald

**_Voici les 5 mots choisis par Nimoria pour le 21ème PJM du site Wizards' World Online :_**

**- mythologie**

**- cadavre**

**- pellicule**

**- nature**

**- fanatisme  
**

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Cela fait maintenant un an que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sont mariés. Pour célébrer ce premier anniversaire, Ron a pensé inviter l'élu de son cœur dans un petit restaurant tout juste ouvert dans l'Impasse du Fileur, l'équivalant français du Chemin de Traverse et à visiter ensuite l'un des plus magnifique musée du pays, le Louvre. Au début, le jeune rouquin ne comprenait pas très bien les étranges idées non pour les moins farfelues des français mais sa compagne l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer ici, dans ce pays qui l'avait tant charmé lors de ses vacances d'été en compagnie de ses parents. Après quelques semaines, il avait réussi à s'intégrer à ce nouvel environnement ainsi que de s'y faire des amis. Tout compte fait, ce pays n'était pas si mal…

« - Hermione, ma chérie, tu es prête, _fit Ron du bas de l'escalier à l'attention de sa compagne encore afférée à arranger ses cheveux d'une multitude de sort._

« - J'arrive mon cœur. Encore cinq minutes et je descends. Tu as pensé à prendre l'appareil photo.

« - Oui, j'y ai pensé. Il est prêt depuis longtemps maintenant. Et l'on va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te photographie avec pour tout vêtement une serviette.

« - Arrête de dire des bêtises, Ronald.

Le jeune homme en était estomaqué. Devant lui se tenait la plus belle créature de ce monde et ce n'était pas peu dire. Hermione était habillée d'une magnifique robe mélangeant les styles moldu et sorcier. Elle était d'un bleu océan et semblait scintiller en fonction de la luminosité de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient relevés comme lors du bal de leur quatrième année mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus.

« - Ron ! Tu vas bien, _fit la jeune fille inquiète devant la mine étrange qu'affichait son compagnon._

« - Tu re… reressem… ressemble à un ca… cad… **cadavre** ma chérie.

« - Pardon! _fit Hermione surprise._

Ron comprit soudain son énorme erreur et se rattrapa aussitôt :

« - Je voulais dire cadeau ma puce. Cadeau… Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne m'a pas coûté cher, _lui dit-il d'un ton rassuré._

« - Ronald Bilius Weasley! Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je te traiterais de goujat. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?

« - Mais Mione…

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer et l'agrippa par le col de sa robe pour lui déposer un doux et tendre baiser. Après cette étreinte amoureuse, ils se préparèrent à sortir de leur appartement situé sur la butte de Montmartre mais Hermione s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda son compagnon.

« - Ron, tu as pensé à mettre une **pellicule** au moins.

« - Pardon ? Mais, je me suis lavé les cheveux Hermy.

« - Non, dans l'appareil. Tu as pensé à en mettre tout de même ?

Ron devint tout rouge et chercha tant bien que mal un endroit où se cacher.

« - Euh, je crois que j'ai oublié. Je… je vais en mettre une, fit t'il terriblement gêné.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite et ne put s'empêcher de soupiré. Elle se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas oublié sa tête au Terrier. Il avait bien réussi lors de son premier examen de transplanage à laisser derrière lui une moitié de sourcil alors pourquoi pas celle-ci. Bien que cela l'agasse de nombreuses fois, elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Sa **nature** sauvage et son petit coté rognon…

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Le restaurant portait un cadre chaleureux et Hermione se sentait vraiment heureuse d'être là avec l'homme de sa vie, le seul et unique pour qui elle éprouvait un amour très fort. Dépassant même tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Elle s'était éprise de lui dès leur première rencontre dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express et était comblée désormais qu'ils soient unis l'un à l'autre pour le restant de leur vie.

La jeune fille sortit de ses agréables pensées et regarda son mari Ronald Weasley manger. Connaissant encore très peu la cuisine locale, il avait laissé le choix des menus à sa compagne et semblait se régaler. Hermione souriait. S'il savait ce qu'il mangeait, il ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste. Devinant très certainement ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, le rouquin lui demanda quel était ce succulent et si délicieux plat. Devenant toute rouge, celle-ci lui répondit tout en ayant en tête un souvenir très précis du sortilège raté de « Crachelimace » à l'attention, à l'époque, de Drago Malfoy :

« - Euh… Ron, mon chéri. Je sais que ton **fanatisme** pour ce genre de chose est sans limite mais se sont des escargots !

« - Mmmh, c'est bon… Des quoi !

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant sinon les mollusques ne seraient pas restés bien longtemps dans sa bouche. Puis, se reprenant, il ajouta.

« - N'empêche que c'est pas mauvais. Elle est bizarre leur cuisine mais très bonne. Bien sûr, cela ne vaut pas celle de maman qui est dix fois meilleure, _lui fit-il avec un grand sourire._

« - Et sinon, pour le musée. Tu m'emmènes voir quoi ?

« - Et bien il y a une toute nouvelle exposition sur la **mythologie** celtique. Elle compare les deux points de vue, celle des moldus et celle des sorciers. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.

« - Mais c'est une très bonne idée Ronny. Je t'aime mon chéri.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Mione…

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa le premier anniversaire de mariage de Ronald et Hermione Weasley. En conclusion, l'on pourra dire qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants mais ceci est une autre histoire…

* * *

**Les 5 mots pour le prochain PJM à l'attention des lecteurs de cet espace sont :**

**- Coupe du Monde**

**- Moutier**

**- Sombral**

**- Dudley**

**- Horcrux**

_**NdA: attention, j'ai bien dit Horcrux au singulier et pas Horcruxes !**_

_**Bonne chance à ceux qui voudront participer... **_


End file.
